


Янто и черепаха, которая смогла

by AgnessaAgni, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Что бывает, когда черепаха наконец доплывает.





	

Однажды Янто Джонс ловил птеродактиля. И однажды был пойман птеродактилем. Это к тому, что жизнь Янто скучной не назовешь. Впрочем, он о чем-то таком подозревал еще с детства, когда увидел в камине отрубленную голову. Она пролежала там два дня, никем кроме Янто не замеченная, а после человек в синей шинели её забрал. Он пришёл в отсутствие родителей, подмигнул Янто, сунул руки в огонь и выхватил голову. Закинул в рюкзак (как есть — обгорелую и в саже) и ушёл.  
Янто вырос, но про голову и человека (а в особенности — про шинель) не забыл. Янто стал умнее, образованнее и внимательнее, и научился находить систему в странном и удивительном. Тогда — в награду — он снова встретился с человеком в шинели. Но речь не об этом.

***

Настолько далеко и давно, что у живущих тут нет таких слов, чтобы описать. К этим, живущим тут, она приплыла оттуда, откуда настолько далеко и давно.  
Это было долгое путешествие. 

***

Янто живет так: изображает конторского служащего несколько часов в день, а в остальное время подает кофе, чай, заказывает пиццу, кормит птеродактиля Веру (он — девочка, и пока еще совсем маленькая), чистит шинель, собирает данные, разъезжает на большой чёрной машине, стреляет, бегает по улицам, занимается сексом с Джеком.  
Он много чего знает про Джека. Не всё, и даже не значительную часть всего, но много. Больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
Да речь-то не о Джеке.

***

На неё нападали, ей преграждали путь. Её прельщали и умоляли остаться. Однажды ее попытались похитить космические пираты. Она сказала тогда, что у неё есть цель — добраться до края Вселенной. И они её отпустили.  
А она — добралась.

***

Янто знает, что он умрёт — скорее рано, чем поздно, он же в Торчвуде. А Джек будет продолжать жить. Он доживет, может, до пятьдесят пятого века, из которого, как он утверждает, родом его одеколон. И до сотого, ведь он не может умереть.  
Янто думает — он такое маленькое и незначительное в сравнении с большой и яркой жизнью Джека. Крохотный эпизод. 

***

Вода в этом мире вкусная и свежая. 

***

Тошико всегда замечает Янто и всегда с ним здоровается, Оуэн — замечает не всегда, а здоровается ещё реже, однако постоянно требует кофе и пиццу. Гвен хорошая, очень хорошая. Но она такая в последнее время ужасно счастливая с этим своим Ризом, что Янто иногда неловко.  
Будто они здесь на своих местах, а он занимает чужое. Джек ему, правда, шепчет иногда: «Не могу представить, как бы жил, если бы не взял тебя в Торчвуд». Янто пожимает плечами. Обычно он добивается желаемого. И, обычно, не особенно рад результату.

***

Тут много существ. Не все они разумны, но все — потрясают воображение. Они яркие, веселые, суетливые и беззаботные. Нравятся ей. С группой полуразумных серебристых существ она проплавала целый период, питаясь кем-то вроде мелких и вертлявых су-суусов. 

***

— Едем! — кричит Гвен. — Инопланетная активность в Канэри-Уорф! Прямо за музеем доков.  
Янто хватает пистолет, помогает Джеку с шинелью, лихорадочно припоминает всё, что знает о доках Канэри-Уорф, бежит. Давно уже ничего не боится и ничего не предвкушает, но постоянно краем глаза приглядывает за Джеком. Хотя тот не может умереть. Но мало ли.

***

Её поймали.  
Другие существа, вроде бы разумные и живущие на суше. Она попробовала им петь, чтобы объяснить, кто она и зачем приплыла. Но её не слушали. Опутали сетями и веревками, больно вытянули из воды, заткнули рот и бросили в темноту и грязь.

***

Дальше всё привычно: Тош сжимает маленькие пальцы на рукояти пистолета, а Гвен кричит, что это Торчвуд и всем сохранять спокойствие.  
Сам Янто держится у плеча Джека, готовый в любой момент стрелять. Джек молчит.  
Тут темно, просторно, холодно и почти пусто. Может, Янто ожидал увидеть ящики вяленой рыбы и бочки рома, пиратов и связки канатной пеньки. А видит только какой-то тюк в самом дальнем углу.  
— Это...  
Тюк слабо шевелится. Размером он с Янто или даже больше, но если издали и могло бы показаться, что там — человек, то вблизи становится понятно: не человек. Даже отдаленно. И не тюк.  
— Это...  
Янто подходит ближе. И ещё ближе.  
— Стой. Оно может быть...  
Оно — черепаха. Ну, так кажется Янто. Оно запутано в сети, его лапы изранены, пасть замотана липкой лентой. Оно с ощутимым трудом поднимает голову и открывает глаза. Глаза — большие, тёмные и с хлопьями серебра на самом дне. Это как... звёздное небо?  
Янто судорожно выдыхает и принимается отклеивать ленту. Джек шипит за плечом.  
Тогда черепаха — Янто решил считать существо черепахой — начинает ему петь. Разве черепахи умеют петь?  
Он точно знает, что поют только и исключительно для него. И, более того, он понимает, о чём. И очень хочет петь тоже, только не знает слов.

***

После многих периодов печали, страданий и непонимания, холода и страха, является наконец разумное существо. Те, другие, очевидно, разумны не были, хотя она и не понимает, чем они отличаются от явившегося теперь. Они тоже передвигались на двух конечностях. Они тоже издавали звуки пусть и грубые, но явно имевшие систему. Но они были жестоки, а этот — не был.  
Этот просто опустился перед ней и освободил её рот. Он, кажется, был способен её выслушать, поэтому она стала с ним говорить. 

***

Она показывает Янто мир, из которого пришла.  
Там... там солнце зелёное. Кажется. Там... очень тепло? Он переспрашивает. Здесь холодно, отвечает она. А здесь красиво. По-другому красиво, не как в её родном мире. Но... Она так долго плыла через темноту. Она показывает темноту: там звёзды, очень много. Там пыль и бесконечно яркий свет. И чернота тоже бесконечная, непроглядная. И вкус у нее солёный, горьковатый. А космический ветер? Космический ветер сухой и холодный, и пробирает до костей. Бррр.  
Янто думает, что ему теперь будет тесно жить. Он садится на грязный пол и укладывает руку на черепаший панцирь. Он странно мягкий и тёплый. А стены и потолок пыльные, коричнево-мрачные, и в щели дует. Янто теперь кажется, что у него самого жизнь вся такая — грубо сколоченная, неинтересная и дует во все щели.  
Нет, напевает она. Так не бывает. Она хочет, чтобы теперь Янто ей рассказал. А что рассказывать-то? И Янто принимается рассказывать про Джека.  
Какой тот яркий. Такой же, как мир, который показала Янто черепаха. Смелый. Умный. Заметил Янто, а что тут замечать-то? Янто — мелкий, и умрёт, а Джек пойдёт дальше. Через десятки лет забудет совсем.  
Нет, снова возражает черепаха. Она, говорит, совсем не знает про Джека. Кто он, этот Джек? Она-то видит Янто. И ему поёт. Потому что плыла очень долго, искала, кому бы спеть. И нашла.  
Она видит Янто. И не понимает, как, например, его кто-то может не любить. И этот Джек, кем бы он ни был, любит, конечно. И всегда будет, так?  
Янто сидит рядом и слушает. Никто никогда прежде не приплывал к нему из соседней галактики и вряд ли еще приплывёт.  
Может, он даже плачет. Плачет и подпевает. Это он не от горя. Это от счастья.  
И где-то там его за плечи обнимают. А он рвет сети и гладит кожистые лапы. Он впервые на своём месте.  
Ну, соглашается черепаха, тогда я плыла не зря. Вселенная, говорит, большая. И красивая. Я расскажу своим.  
Разворачивается и плывет обратно.


End file.
